1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of recording moving pictures such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image pickup element including photoreception elements in a matrix form is used for recording moving pictures. Each photoreception element is called a pixel, and each pixel can independently receive an optical signal. Therefore, by leading a reflected light from a target to an image pickup element, an optical signal corresponding to a target is obtained from each pixel, and converted into and formed as image information. The moving pictures are formed by continuously fetching the image information at predetermined time intervals and joining a preceding image to a subsequent image. Therefore, it is desired to obtain moving pictures which have a high frame rate and can correctly regenerate the motion of a target.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-156565 describes a method of acquiring again an image at a defective position using normal pixels around a defective pixel by moving the image pickup element and twice capturing an image, thereby complementing a signal.